Vanya
by vanyaidriall
Summary: RP drivel.


-Vanya shivered gently, those small ripples of movement hidden beneath the heavy fur of the coat Verdin had sympathetically bundled her in. Small, white hands curled into the coarse rabbit furr, obviously fighting to obtain what warmth it still held, though the Elfs knuckles were tinged blue along with her lips which trembled violently as the tiny snowflakes lingered to the soft skin. The Elves emerald eyes glanced across the pure white snowscape, old weeping branches hung by a thread on body of tree's, long forgotten, lifeless beings in the frozen Abyss. It was then that she froze completely, not form the bitter winds though, breath held tightly in her throat as if at any slight movement her body would shatter her into a few thousand tiny pieces. Thick black lashes blinked a few times as her pupils narrowed to heighten her vision, they caught a scatter of heavy black leather, Vanya's palm quickly lifted to shield her face, the sun had reflected the light directly from something, metal or silver-like, A blade perhaps?.Slowly the colored glare from her eyes faded and her vision returned...though as she looked toward the glinted light whatever she saw did not stay in view long enough to be named, or even to be able to tell ''what'' it was.

Pulling a long strand of silvery hair behind her ear she watched the swirls of hot air rising as the woman took breath, finally tearing her gaze from the now empty space and hitching the heavy coat to her shoulders she ran after Verdin as best she could. The Elf's voice was low as she drew closer,eyes still flickering about their surroundings'..can...you see...Anything?'' only innocence in her voice as she casually shrugged it off with a smile. Only to be silenced with a single finger to her parted lips.A curtain of long black hair flew across Verdins pale face as he turned to look at her, at a quick glance Vanya would of said he was composed, relaxed even. though she could have sworn she saw something else there, something deeper, fear maybe. The elf was about to break the annoying silence ,wanting to know what was wrong .Her mouth opened but was soon halted as he grabbed abruptly at her hand pulling her behind him, he had almost yanked the small elven off her feet when she noticed what looked like Verdin shouting something at her, run maybe, she couldn't tell, for some reason she couldn't hear him, Vanya stood there almost dumbfounded, the wind blowing at her hair ...he was, he was shouting ''run'',This time she did so, the skin of her feet ripped and bled from crashing repeatedly on the thick shards of ice , and frozen branches .this did not stop her running though, being Vanya she had to take a look back , Forest hues widened screaming out inside her head as she saw five cloaked figures behind them. Long needle like claws formed their hands ,rotting skin which looked like it hung from their limbs by a mere thread whilst their mouths, foaming violently as a high pitched scream racketed through the air. The sound caused the elf to jerked away from Verdins grip. In a swirl of pale hair she turned to face the creatures, sharp claws looming over her face as time slowed. For a few seconds she could hear everything , the crunch of the snow beneath Verdins old leather boots as he turned alongside the thundering beat of her own heart before instinct kicked lunged away her frail body smashing into a glide along the solid frozen ground. Her eyes squeezed themselves tightly shut as she stopped in motion .Searing pain raged, rippling down her leg as she watched the pure white snow beneath her turning quickly crimson as a deep gash in her leg bled. Her now hazy vision, managed to lift to the black smear of verdin, clashing of blades rang in her ears, echoing throughout the forest as he fought with a couple of the caped creatures. The elven choked back the urge to shout for him as one of the hooded menaces dropped before her. The creatures midnight cloak swirled about it, like its own suit of arms, a bandana of darkness swirling in the wind. Its face was hidden from view for but a few moments before it clicked itself a sideways glance at the elf. It was then the Vanya saw its face completely, blood red eyes started hungrily at her, the glisten of the sun reflecting in the beasts eyes, giving them a dark watery sheen, Flickering and lapping down to its chin hung a serpent like tongue, forked at the end as it licked its crack and peeling ebony lips. 'The thing' quirked it's head curiously, the skin of its neck tearing as it gazed at her silent...then its cracked an awful smile across its narrow face revealing a set of razor sharp teeth. The smile sent Vanya's blood cold, stopping her breathing for a moment. Scurrying back she scrambled at her thigh for the silver dagger Verdin had given her, though,the blood soaked skin made it hard as her fingers slipped clumsily across the slick bloody , her fingers caught the handle, a shriek coming form her mouth, In blind fear she failed ot notice that in the fall her dagger had dislodged itself from its leather holster, slicing into the bare skin of her thigh. The elves situations were soon brought back to her now pitiful self as a high pitched scream pierced the air, in a small attempt to drown out the sound both hand clamped over her long ears opening her to easy attack. Siezing the opportunity the creatures long strangled claws swept through the air, slicing the air with a harsh whistle. Everything was silent for a moment, before a blood curling scream broke, Vanya lay in the snow her brilliant green eyes wide, her mouth ajar, and her silver hair blew gently about her face as her face gazed at the shallow sun a small gasp rasping from her lips bringing a splatter of blood , dotting it's specks across the snow before her. A painful groan came after as the claws were forced deeper inside her chest crushing a rib, or two, perturbing from her back. Red orbs smiled as the creature gave an impish grin ,licking its rotting lips before it ripped its claws from her tattered flesh making sure it did so at an angle, pulling another scream from the elf. Screaming ,screaming, all she head was screaming, the elf was screaming as she woke up, sweating heavily as she panted stumbling up from the bed she lurched away, looking around before she curled with pain and blood shot from her mouth as she coughed.-


End file.
